Sangre prohibida
by LizzySkywalker
Summary: ¿Que pasaría si Darcy no fuera solo la asistente de Jane? ¿Que pasaría si llevará más años de los que todos imaginan viviendo en secreto en la tierra? ¿Por qué intento viajar a Asgard en secreto? Cuando es llevada a Asgard para ser interrogada por el nuevo rey Loki, ¿Qué hará este al descubrir a que tipo de criatura se enfrenta? ¿Qué hará al enterarse que Darcy es un vampiro?
1. Un secreto por descubrir

¿Cómo Darcy Lewis ayudante en práctica de Jane Foster había terminado atrapada entre los brazos del ahora regente de Asgard?

Los hechos se habían desarrollado de una manera bastante peculiar.

Hace algunas semanas, casi dos meses Thor había llegado a la tierra desterrado por su padre, luego habían llegado sus amigos diciendo que su hermano había tomado control de Asgard, y no les inspiraba confianza, habían intentado devolver a Thor a Asgard, pero Heimdall no había respondido, luego se presentó a aquella situación dada por el destructor que Loki había enviado para matar a Thor aparentemente, pero, ¿Por qué no hacerlo el mismo? ¿Acaso sabía que Thor podía derrotar al destructor y solo quería darle una advertencia? Toda esta situación no terminó con Thor reinando y su hermano en prisión por lo que había hecho, al contrario termino con la reina Frigga bajando en persona a Midgard, acompañada de Loki para discutir una solución pacífica con Thor.

\- Madre ¿Qué haces acá?- había preguntado Thor- Loki, hermano ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso?- preguntó dolido con su hermano

\- No soy tu hermano- mordió Loki pero Frigga se encargó de apaciguar los ánimos.

\- No importa lo que seas para mí siempre serás mi hermano- Dijo Thor con nostalgia, si bien es cierto odiaba a los Jotun y había soñado por años con destruirlos, Loki era su hermano aunque no fuera de sangre.

\- Basta ya- dijo Frigga- Thor, has sido desterrado por tu padre, puedes volver si lo deseas, Sif, Fandral, Volstagg, Hogun, ¿Por qué desobedecieron las ordenes de mi hijo el actual rey de Asgard?- preguntó molesta la reina

\- No confiábamos en él, y teníamos razón, quiso matar a su propio hijo su majestad, ese monstruo no merecía nuestra lealtad- dijo Sif

\- Silencio insensata- llamó la atención la reina por primera vez mostrando una actitud violenta- ¿Thor es el trono lo que deseas?

\- Madre, no es lo que deseo ahora- dijo Thor dejando a todos menos a Loki sorprendidos.

\- Si es así, ¿sabes que el poder seguirá en manos de Loki verdad?- preguntó la reina

\- Lo sé madre, solamente quiero preguntar a Loki ¿sabías que detener el ataque me haría querer proteger a todos y eso me haría digno nuevamente?- dijo sorprendiendo al mismísimo Dios del engaño y a todos

\- Que dices Thor eso es imposible, él quiso matarte- dijo Volstagg y los demás guerreros asintieron.

\- No digas tonterías Thor, quería matarte- dijo Loki aunque solamente él sabía que era mentira

\- Te conozco hace muchos siglos mi hermano, puedo ver la sinceridad aún detrás de tu engaño- sonrió Thor y Frigga lo hizo también, ella en el fondo también sabía aquella verdad.

\- Loki ha gobernado Asgard con sabiduría, ha enmendado errores que incluso Odín jamás había logrado, ha encontrado la paz con otros reinos, e incluso Jotunheim después de lo ocurrido cuando mato a su rey acepto la paz dando todas las cuentas por saldadas- informó la reina.

\- Siempre supe que desempeñarías ese papel mejor que yo- dijo Thor arqueando una ceja

\- Quiero que los tres guerreros y Lady Sif me acompañen en un viaje a Vanaheim que llevará muchos días- dijo la reina sin siquiera preguntar

\- Pero mi reina ¿Quién defenderá Asgard?- preguntó Sif aun desconfiando de Loki

\- Loki, mi hijo lo hará Sif, no te permito objeciones, llevaremos a Odín a Vanaheim para poder despertarlo de su sueño- declaró Frigga y todos aceptaron con la esperanza de que al despertar Odín sacará del poder a Loki.

\- Thor, ¿deseas volver a Asgard?- preguntó Frigga

\- Padre me ha exiliado- sonrió Thor tomando la mano de Jane- he encontrado un lugar acá en la tierra, desearía que cuando el despertara decidiera si quiere aceptarme como hijo nuevamente y permitirme la entrada a Asgard- dijo Thor- además no quisiera abandonar a mi novia y a mi hijo que viene en camino- dijo dejando a todos con la boca abierta

\- ¿Un hijo? ¿Thor eso es cierto?- preguntó Frigga emocionada, había conocido a Jane recién en ese instante pero le parecía una joven adorable

\- Totalmente madre- dijo Thor

\- Has madurado hijo mío, sin embargo aún queda un tema por discutir- dijo Frigga

\- Hay una humana, que ha estado intentando abrir un portal antiguo ubicado en Midgard hacia Asgard, solamente yo conozco esos portales y ningún humano tenía permitida la entrada a Asgard- dijo Loki- tu Thor y tu humana serán permitidos en Asgard durante mi reinado, pero si quieres permanecer en la tierra hasta que padre lo diga lo entenderé, sin embargo sé que esa humana es amiga de Jane, pido que me sea entregada inmediatamente para interrogarla- dijo Loki dejando a Jane boquiabierta

\- Darcy jamás haría algo así- gritó- no puedes querer llevártela por algo que no es así

\- ¿Por qué piensas que fue Darcy?- preguntó Thor confundido- Loki jamás mencionó su nombre y tú tienes muchas amigas

\- ¿Hay algo que debamos saber querida?- preguntó amablemente Frigga

\- No diré nada más- dijo Jane apretando con fuerza la mano de Thor

\- ¿Jane?- preguntó Thor- ¿Dónde está Darcy?

\- No lo diré- dijo Jane

\- Eres científica humana- dio Loki negociando- si la humana es entregada, yo mismo haré que se te sean entregadas copias de toda la información astrológica de Asgard y los nueve reinos, con esa información serías la científica más sabía de todo Midgard, y podrías dar solución a muchos de los problemas que hoy los aquejan- dijo Loki y Jane lo miró sorprendida

\- Loki, ¿Qué deseas hacer con Darcy?- preguntó Thor

\- No entregaré a mi amiga, es como mi hermana- lloró Jane, las emociones del embarazo la tenían más sensible eso y que la oferta de Loki era casi imposible de rechazar

\- No le haré daño Thor, solamente creo que ella sabe mucho más de Asgard que cualquier humano, lo que sea que intentaba hacer por poco lo logra, sabes que ese pasadizo da a unos de los lugares más peligrosos de Asgard, ella debe haberlo sabido para encontrar la entrada tenía que saberlo, si quería entrar ahí debe haber habido una razón muy potente para querer arriesgar su vida de esa forma- dijo Loki y Frigga lo apoyó.

\- ¿Acaso Midgard quiere iniciar una guerra contra Asgard?- preguntó Volstagg sabiendo de qué lugar hablaban

\- Hasta la llegada de Thor ni siquiera sabíamos de su existencia- dijo Jane defendiendo sus creencias.

\- Eso no es del todo cierto querida, años atrás en Noruega encontraron un artefacto de poder inimaginable que alguna vez estuvo alojado en Asgard, ellos sabían de Asgard por las escrituras que estaban junto al artefacto- explico Frigga refiriéndose a un artefacto llamado el Tesseracto.

\- No tenía idea de ello- dijo Jane

\- ¿Es una espía Lady Darcy?- preguntó Thor

\- No ella estudia ciencias políticas, es una estudiante Thor, jamás haría daño a alguien- dijo Jane sabiendo la verdad pero ellos no podían saberlo incluso en la tierra hubieran tratado de matar a Darcy si supieran lo que era no quería imaginarse en Asgard al descubrir a una criatura diferente a todo lo conocido.

\- Hablaré claro- dijo Loki perdiendo la paciencia- me llevaré a esa muchacha o por las buenas y por las malas- dijo y Frigga se lamentó de que las cosas no salieran tal como quería, sin embargo ninguno de los guerreros hizo nada para impedirle aquello, la información dada era peligrosa para ambos reinos.

\- Por favor, no puedo entregarla- dijo Jane llorando

\- No será necesario- dijo Frigga usando su magia- ella está aquí y con un movimiento de su mano abrió una puerta secreta en una pared, viendo a Jane desmoronarse al haber sido descubierta.

\- ¿Jane por qué escondías a Darcy si ella no había hecho nada malo?- preguntó Thor algo molesto al saber que Jane le ocultaba cosas.

\- Yo fui quien la envió- dijo Jane y Darcy saliendo del lugar abrió sorprendida los ojos- yo descubrí esa información y la envié a aquel lugar pensando que a lo mejor podríamos pasar ambas y lograr mejores avances en la ciencia- mintió

\- Mientes- sonrió Loki- no puedes engañarme a mi, ahora bien- dijo avanzando con magia y tomando fuertemente a Darcy de la cintura, creo que es hora de retirarnos

\- Por favor no- suplicó Jane soltándose de Thor- al menos danos unos minutos para despedirnos.

\- Hijo creo que puedes permitírselos, es probable que la chica no haya hecho nada malo ¿verdad?- preguntó dulcemente Frigga con una sonrisa?

\- Solo unos minutos- Dijo Loki soltando a Darcy

Las amigas corrieron a abrazarse y Jane pudo sentir el temblor de Darcy, ella no debía irse, no podía dependía de Jane para poder mantener su secreto a raya.

\- Haré lo que sea para traerte de vuelta- sollozó Jane susurrando para que nadie la escuchara

\- Jane, ya no queda nada de aquel elixir- sollozó Darcy aterrada- ya no podré mantenerlo oculto, si es así y dado a que no encontré la respuesta, será mejor que me quede en ese lugar y se encarguen de acabar conmigo- sollozó Darcy

\- No por favor, Darcy no digas eso, conseguimos aquel elixir, podremos encontrar más- dijo Jane sosteniendo el rostro de su amiga sin dejar de susurrar.

\- Se acabó Jane, fui descuidada, no encontraré una solución en unas semanas- dijo Darcy resignada su secreto sería descubierto y la matarían, aunque morir no era algo que le molestara.

\- Encontraré la forma- sollozó Jane- eres como mi hermana, no dejaré que nadie te haga daño

\- Es hora- dijo Loki avanzando para tomar fuertemente a Darcy de un brazo tanto él como Frigga con magia habían escuchado todo el tema de conversación, pese a que la reina no decía nada, él se encargaría de descubrir cuál era el secreto de esa muchacha tan peculiar.

Los ojos azules de Darcy se posaron aterrados en Loki, era demasiado alto y la intimidaba, pudo ver que Loki usaba una fuerza desmedida como si estuviera probando algo, si ella hubiera sido una humana normal probablemente su brazo estaría muy herido, pero no debía dejar que supieran su secreto más pronto, por lo que se quejó alegando que la dañaba, y Thor le pidió a su hermano que no la lastimara, para el rubio era curiosa la situación, Darcy nunca se había visto como una espía, pero su lugar ahora estaba en la tierra, preguntaría a Jane lo sucedido y dejaría que su hermano se encargara de Darcy, lo conocía él no le haría daño.

La reina, lady Sif y los tres guerreros partieron rumbo a Vanaheim donde los esperaba una caravana en la cual Odín se encontraba dormido, su viaje duraría mucho tiempo por lo que Asgard estaría bajo el completo control de Loki.

Thor sin importar la molestia que sentía por lo que le ocultaba Jane el la abrazo con cuidado, mientras Jane veía con impotencia como Loki arrastraba a Darcy hacia el patio y partía con ella por el Bifrost rumbo a Asgard.

Loki llegó a Asgard con la chica forcejeando por que la soltara que hubiera aceptado ir no quería decir que aceptará ser encerrada e interrogada, quería huir, de ser posible al lugar al que había deseado entrar por el pasadizo, sin embargo al ver a Heimdall el guardián del Bifrost Darcy pudo por fin conocer al hombre que la había guiado en sus sueños hasta aquel lugar.

\- No intente nada Midgardiana- habló el guardián- mis ojos siempre estarán vigilando todo.

\- ¿Acaso se supone que debo venir acá sin rechistar?- dijo malhumorada si había algo que la caracterizaba era su personalidad excéntrica y poco respetuosa.

\- Tú no decides eso, es obvio que ocultas algo y no me detendré hasta saberlo- Dijo Loki indicando a los guardias que la llevaran hacia una de las habitaciones del palacio y que no la dejaran salir a menos que el indicara lo contrario.

\- ¿Está seguro mi rey? ¿No quiere que la llevemos a la prisión?- preguntó extrañado uno de los guardias

\- Es amiga de Thor, a mi madre no le gustaría que estuviera en prisión, por más que a mí me gustaría enviarla a lo más profundo de las prisiones- sonrió de forma sádica Loki

\- Por mí vete al infierno, donde sea que me encierren escaparé de todas formas- molestó Darcy

\- Lo dices como si una simple humana pudiera escapar de nosotros- dijo Loki con una sonrisa, sin embargo la sonrisa misteriosa de Heimdall le causaba curiosidad él debía conocer el secreto de aquella muchacha.

\- Solo soy una simple humana y lo demostraré- dijo Darcy divertida- ¿Cuándo eso pase me dejarás ir?- preguntó

\- Por supuesto que no jamás volverás a Midgard- sonrió Loki- has intentado entrar a nuestro reino, pues yo te daré esa satisfacción, solamente que no te irás nunca- sonrió para luego desaparecer escuchando los gritos y las maldiciones de Darcy mientras era arrastrada a una de las habitaciones de palacio nada más ni nada menos que frente a los aposentos del rey.

Cuando la arrojaron adentro Darcy al principio se maravilló de la gigantesca habitación, era casi más grande que su casa en Midgard, pero cuando la dejaron sola y cerraron las puertas, corrió de inmediato a la ventana, pensando en escapar por ahí pero grande fue su decepción al darse cuenta que estaban hechizadas y por más esfuerzo que pusiera no lograba abrir la ventana ni la puerta, estaba atrapada, se había entregado por las buenas porque pensó poder escapar y al estar en Asgard lograr conseguir más de aquel elixir que la había mantenido oculta por tanto tiempo, sin embargo ahora no le quedaba nada de aquel elíxir solo le quedaban unas semanas antes que su verdadera apariencia quedará al descubierto, y la única manera de conseguir más era ir hasta el corazón oscuro de Asgard, sin importar si arriesgaba su vida, prefería morir antes que convertirse en el monstruo en que la habían convertido, prefería morir antes de volver a anhelar la sangre humana, prefería morir antes de convertirse en la criatura que fue por años desde la noche en que exploraba esa cueva con su familia y aquella criatura los mató, sin embargo a ella no le dio la oportunidad de morir, ella volvió, como una criatura que ella consideraba despreciable, una criatura que no moría, una criatura que no envejecía, un parásito que necesitaba sangre humana para sobrevivir, un vampiro. Una criatura que solamente se creía era un mito, estaba segura que en ningún universo sabían de ellos, solamente eran unos pocos en Midgard pero bastaban solo unos pocos para matar a centenares de personas, ella no quería volver a ser ese monstruo en que la convirtieron, estaba atrapada y no tendría éxito, debía ocultar su secreto lo más posible, de lo contrario estaba segura de que Loki intentaría matarla de miles de formas antes de descubrir la correcta.


	2. A un paso de la verdad

**He actualizado más rápido de lo que pensé, esta historia es escrita como un regalo para mi mejor amiga Tami que adora esta pareja pero también es fanática de los vampiros, espero les guste esta historia y no duden en dejarme algún comentario o idea, los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen sino de seguro Darcy estaría con Loki y este no habría muerto a los cinco minutos de Avengers Infinity War (Me duele el alma recordar esa escena) sin más demoras las invito a leer.**

Cinco noches, cinco noches habían pasado desde que Darcy estaba encerrada en aquella habitación, habían sido amables con ella, imaginaba que por petición de la madre de Thor, esa mujer debía ser una santa si había podido criar a Thor y a Loki, le habían traído agua caliente todos los días para poder llenar la bañera que había en su cuarto y relajarse por horas, debía admitir que hace mucho no había disfrutado esos placeres, lavo dos días seguidos su ropa pues no le agradaba la idea de la ropa Asgardiana, pero al darse cuenta que no podía utilizar su ropa mojada, optó por ponerse un vestido de color rojo de diseño victoriano, era hermoso no podía negarlo, pero sentía que no estaba hecho a su medida, al menos en la parte del busto, tenía un escote que no debía ser prometedor pero a ella la hacía exhibir más de la cuenta.

Se encontraba sentada en la cama pensando en cómo escapar, solamente le quedaban unos pocos días antes de que su secreto saliera a la luz, y su cuerpo ya comenzaba a cambiar, aquel elíxir que Jane y ella habían encontrado una vez en Irlanda, le permitía ocultarse, no sentir deseos de sangre, le permitía ser mortal nuevamente, pero desde hace unas semanas su cuerpo volvía a adaptarse a su forma real, las heridas curaban más fácilmente, su fuerza aumentaba por suerte el deseo de sangre no aparecería hasta que pasaran los efectos del elíxir, si tenía suerte podría escapar antes de que eso pasara, sino ya estaba resignada a morir a manos de Loki. Para ver que tanto había cambiado su cuerpo con una de sus uñas rasgo su muñeca, la mujer que le traía comida había venido hace poco, no volvería hasta unas horas más por lo que estaría sola, la sangre comenzó a salir rápidamente y la herida no sanaba rápido por lo que se alivió de que su cuerpo aun no cambiada totalmente, fue hacia la sala de baño y se maldijo al ver que la sangre chorreaba desde su muñeca estaba manchando el piso por lo que corrió y lavo la herida, pero cuando estaba en eso pudo sentir que la puerta se abría y el pánico comenzó a apoderarse de ella, eso no debía pasar.

\- ¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido aquí?- grito una molesta voz que ya se le hacía conocida, Loki había decidido visitarla para interrogarla aquel día y al entrar y encontrar esa sangre no tenía idea de lo que había ocurrido.

\- Midgardiana ¿dónde estás?- gritó Loki que por fin había decidido visitar a aquella molesta mujer.

\- Estoy en el baño, su real majestad, no sabía que ser rey le permitía molestar a las mujeres mientras tomaban un baño- dijo con todo el desprecio que pudo y mintiendo, esperando que él no tratara de entrar, su herida había comenzado a sanar y una herida tan pequeña no justificaría la sangre que de seguro el rey había visto, por lo que muy a su pesar volvió a abrir la herida emitiendo un involuntario gemido de dolor, intentó cubrir su boca pero era tarde, cuando Loki sintió el ruido entro rápidamente.

\- ¿Con que tomando un baño? – dijo Loki sonriendo mientras caminaba hacia la asustada mujer- ¿Cómo te atreves a mentirme a mí?

\- Hey no tenía derecho de entrar acá- protesto Darcy retrocediendo asustada.

\- Así que no soportaste cinco días sola e intentaste suicidarte- dijo Loki con astucia- ¿Por qué eso es lo que ha ocurrido no es así?

\- No es de su incumbencia, majestad- dijo con sarcasmo

\- Escúchame bien, mortal estúpida- dijo mientras avanzaba hacia Darcy y tomaba con fuerza la mano herida de la muchacha- no te permito morir a menos que hayas aclarado todas mis dudas, después tal vez personalmente me encargue de matarte lenta y dolorosamente- susurro al oído de la mujer mientras con su otra mano curaba la herida de la mano de Darcy.

\- ¿Me matarás? ¿Para eso me has traído? Thor no dejará que me mates- dijo la mujer intentando soltarse pero aún sorprendida por como Loki curo su muñeca, ese tipo de magia tenía algo de hermoso y también era muy atrayente.

\- Te he traído- dijo Loki arrastrándola de vuelta hacia la habitación- porque quiero respuestas y me las darás ahora- dijo arrojándola sobre la cama mientras él se sentaba en un sillón al borde de la cama.

\- Muy bien, ¿Qué respuestas quiere de una simple humana su majestad?- dijo Darcy casi con odio

\- ¿Qué sabes de Asgard? Y ¿Por qué intentaste llegar hasta aquí arriesgando tu patética vida?

\- No sé nada de Asgard, solamente quería ser útil para Jane y fui a ese lugar pensando que encontraría algo útil para sus investigaciones.

\- Y quisiste pasar por un portal que da directamente con el corazón oscuro de Asgard, donde se encuentran tres de los tesoros más grandes de Asgard protegidos por bestias que te aplastarían en menos de un segundo.

\- No tenía como saberlo- dijo fingiendo sorpresa, tal vez si fingía inocencia él le creería y la dejaría ir- Oh, que tonta he sido, lo siento mucho en verdad, no quería causar ningún problema

\- Tranquila lo entiendo, sé que los humanos son poco inteligentes por naturaleza, así que todo ha sido un malentendido, ya veo- dijo Loki poniéndose de pie con intenciones de salir de la habitación- hablaré con Thor el mismo vendrá y se encargará de llevarte de vuelta a Midgard- dijo Loki y termino de salir de la habitación

Darcy quedo mirando hacia la puerta sorprendida ¿realmente había funcionado? ¿Había engañado al Dios del engaño? Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta para sentir como Loki se alejaba, sonrió feliz, nunca pensó que su engaño realmente funcionaría y se sentó en el sillón en el que antes había estado Loki y susurró, ''no puedo creer que se lo ha creído, nunca creí que el rey fuera tan estúpido, al menos Jane sigue siendo la única que sabe mi secreto, gracias madre donde quiera que estés sé que sigues protegiéndome'', susurró al viento agradeciendo a todos los santos y a su difunta madre el haberla protegido de un destino cruel.

Pero cuando miró hacia la ventana su sangre se congeló, mirándola seriamente se encontraba Loki y recordó lo que Thor había hablado respecto a las ilusiones que podía crear Loki siendo el mago más poderoso de Asgard, la única estúpida había sido ella por creer que se libraría de Loki tan pronto.

\- No es lo que cree- dijo por primera vez con respeto Darcy, sin embargo Loki avanzó rápidamente hacia ella y la tomó del cuello sin una pizca de delicadeza, estaba muy molesto por que una simple humana había tratado de engañarlo, ya no se detendría a tener cuidado con ella.

\- Por favor suélteme- dijo Darcy con dolor, podía tener resistencia gracias a su naturaleza, pero Loki era un dios y realmente estaba apretando con fuerza.

\- Dime ahora cuál es tu sucio secreto- casi gruñó el pelinegro, no se permitiría afectar por la mirada llorosa de esa ''hermosa'' joven de ojos azules- ¿Oh acaso debo sacarte la verdad por la fuerza?

\- No oculto nada por favor, déjame ir maldito- gritó Darcy dando una patada en la entrepierna del pelinegro para soltarse, a lo que este jadeando la soltó.

\- Pagarás por eso- dijo Loki atrapándola nuevamente mientras con el peso de su cuerpo la estampaba contra la muralla sosteniendo su cuello dejándola inmovilizada y asustada

\- Por favor- gritaba Darcy intentando soltarse, en esa posición de sentía vulnerable.

\- Será mejor que hables, ¿Qué es ese secreto que hablabas en Midgard con la humana de Thor?- preguntó Loki directamente

\- No tenías como escuchar eso- dijo Darcy sorprendida

\- Mi madre también lo ha escuchado, ¿magia recuerdas?- dijo Loki con petulancia

\- Los amigos de Thor tenían razón eres un maldito- dijo Darcy removiéndose con fuerza casi logrando soltarte.

\- Para ser una humana normal tienes bastante fuerza- dijo Loki algo extrañado, no era común en los humanos tener tanta fuerza.

\- Práctico artes marciales y antes jugaba fútbol americano- dijo Darcy inventando una mentira tras otra, más que segura que con cada mentira él menos le creía.

\- No tengo idea de que hablas, pero quiero la verdad, no eres una buena mentirosa humana.

\- No miento- dijo Darcy dejando de hacer fuerza, no quería seguirse delatando.

\- Lo diré de esta manera entonces- habló Loki volteando a la chica para que lo mirara a los ojos, era mucho más pequeña que él por lo que podía intimidarla fácilmente- Si no hablas ahora, iré a Midgard y aún contra lo que opine mi madre y Thor, traeré a Jane Foster y la mataré lentamente si no hablas

\- Eres un monstruo- lloró Darcy con impotencia, Jane no tenía la culpa de nada

\- ¿Hablarás? – preguntó Loki con una sonrisa, jamás iría por Jane, iba en contra de sus principios atacar a una mujer embarazada, pero Darcy no tenía como saberlo.

\- Púdrete- dijo Darcy nuevamente intentando soltarse- Thor la protegerá y jamás podrás tocarla, tengo entendido que jamás has podido ganarle al Dios del trueno, eres débil y él te mataría si tocaras a su hijo.

\- Silencio- dijo Loki enterrando sus uñas en el cuello de la mujer haciéndola sangrar- no hablarás si no es para responder mis preguntas, intente ser benevolente peor al parecer contigo no funciona.

\- Por mi vete al infierno- dijo Darcy con dolor al sentir la mano nuevamente en su cuello.

\- Querida, esta habitación será tu infierno.

De las paredes Loki hizo aparecer unas gigantescas cadenas que atraparon las manos de Darcy y la sujetaron con fuerza dejándola casi colgando.

\- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó asustada- ¿Qué planeas hacerme?

\- He escuchado lo que han hablado acerca de aquel elíxir- dijo Loki viéndola mirarlo totalmente sorprendida- si mis cálculos son correctos si la sangre abandona lentamente tu cuerpo, podrá filtrarse y ese ''elixir'' de que hablaban abandonará tu cuerpo más rápidamente de lo normal.

\- No hagas eso, por favor- gritó Darcy desesperada intentando soltarse

\- Ya comencé- dijo Loki y dejó que la magia de las cadenas drenara la sangre de Darcy haciéndola caer en un recipiente de vidrio al otro lado de la habitación, recipiente que llevaría a las curanderas para que lo analizarán y vieran que tipo de elixir era en caso de que Darcy no resistiera y muriera.

\- Por favor no lo haga- dijo Darcy llorando de miedo

\- Nos vemos en unos días Darcy- dijo Loki abandonando la habitación con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro

\- ¿Unos días?- preguntó Darcy aterrada

\- La sangre tardara días en drenarse- dijo Loki- es la única manera de que se haga lentamente.

\- Eres un maldito- sollozó Darcy mientras intentaba soltarse, sin embargo Loki ya se había ido, dejándola sola en la oscuridad de su habitación, sentía su sangre abandonar su cuerpo gota por gota y recordó una de las peores cosas de su vida.

 _'' Se había perdido con su familia escapando de unos hombres que acusaban a su madre de brujería, de eso hacía ya más de 100 años, corrieron por un bosque hasta adentrarse en una gigantesca cueva, pero hubo un derrumbe y las piedras cayeron sobre su padre tapando la entrada y dejando al anciano hombre muy herido, Darcy y su madre lo cargaron entre las dos, explorando la cueva, pero el olor a sangre comenzó a atraer a una criatura mucho más peligrosa que los hombres que las seguían, ''un vampiro'', su madre intentó protegerlos con su magia, ella no era bruja, la magia que su madre tenía le había sido otorgada por los dioses años atrás cuando era una niña, pero aquello nadie lo sabía, solamente su madre, sin embargo la criatura estaba sedienta y la mato desangrándola frente a la mirada aterrada de Darcy y su padre, la dejo moribunda en el piso y luego se abalanzó sobre el padre de Darcy matándolo al instante por las profundas heridas que este tenía, unos colmillos anormales sobresalían de su boca pudo ver Darcy, unos ojos tan rojos como la sangre, el terror y la tristeza la hicieron caer llorando al piso esperando la muerte, pero antes de morir su madre le dijo '' hay magia en tu sangre, espero algún día lo descubras'' y luego de eso su madre murió. El vampiro bebió de su sangre y al sentir la magia que lo revitalizaba decidió convertirla para beber de ella por la eternidad, y esa noche la humana Darcy Lewis murió._

 _Despertó días después, vio sus manos ensangrentadas y el cuerpo de la criatura sin cabeza a su lado y supo que en algún momento ella lo había matado, había escuchado leyendas de vampiros, eran pocas estaba confundida, pero quería morir para ir con sus padres, según la leyenda si salía al sol moriría por lo que encontró la salida de la cueva y corrió hacia el sol, sin embargo nada paso, con el tiempo descubrió que su magia le impedía morir con la luz del sol, pero fue cuando se acercó a un pequeño pueblo cerca de allí cuando se encontró cara a cara con los hombres que la perseguían aquella noche, intento huir pero la rodearon, y cuando uno intentó atacarla descubrió su fuerza y su velocidad sobrehumanas, sin embargo al herirlo despertó su deseo de beber sangre, y los hombres se prepararon para atacarla llamándola monstruo, ese día no pudo controlar su sed de sangre recién descubierta y mató a cada uno de los hombres, pero no fue consciente hasta al anochecer de lo que había causado, había matado no solo a los hombres sino que a todo el pueblo, era un pueblo aislado y nadie había podido sobrevivir, entendió que era más peligrosa que cualquier otro vampiro ella podía caminar bajo el sol, por lo que el daño que lograba era mucho mayor, miró con culpa cuando vio su ropa manchada con sangre y un pequeño niño que lloraba abrazando el cuerpo de su madre, huyo muy lejos de sus orígenes, pero cada vez que su deseo de sangre aparecía traía muerte en cualquier lugar que encontrará, hasta que un día encontró a una bruja poderosa, a la que intento matar pero la bruja pudo controlar su deseo de sangre, y compartió su sabiduría con ella, enseñándole donde encontrar el elíxir que ocultaba el vampirismo, no quería ser un monstruo nunca más, solo quería ocultarlo, sabía que cuando el efecto del elíxir pasaba volvía a ser el monstruo de ojos rojos que mataba a todo aquel que se cruzaba en su camino, llevaba años dependiendo de aquel elíxir , pero no era la única vampiresa que lo buscaba habían otros que también lo buscaban, pocos, pero habían y en poco tiempo el elíxir se había agotado en la faz de la tierra, cuando conoció a Jane esta le había ayudado al descubrir su secreto en una noche de copas, interesada por la ciencia, y por descubrir una cura a muchas enfermedades con la sangre de Darcy había decidido ayudarla, con los restos del elíxir que Darcy tenía había podido hacer una réplica exacta pero necesitaba mucho más para poder producirlo en grandes cantidades, tras la llegada de Thor, Darcy comenzó a soñar con un hombre de aspecto extraño que la condujo hasta el portal, entonces supo que en Asgard estaba la fuente de aquel elíxir, luego confundida supo que el hombre que la guío era Heimdall, el guardián de Asgard, aunque por qué jamás lo supo.''_


	3. Soy un vampiro

**Buenas noches aquí traigo un capítulo más de mi historia que también pueden encontrar en Wattpad.**

Era la noche del tercer día que Darcy llevaba encadenada a aquella pared, su sangre había sido drenada casi por completo, sin embargo lo que nadie se explicaba era como seguía viva, Loki o se había dignado a ir a verla, sus sirvientes se encargaban de ello, una mujer le llevaba alimentos a la joven mujer y se los daba en la boca aunque la mayor parte del tiempo ella los rechazaba, era una mujer realmente fuerte para ser mortal pensaban, sin comida, casi sin agua y desangrándose, realmente su fortaleza era antinatural, sin embargo algo pasaba aquel día; en la mañana cuando una de las sirvientas fue a llevar la comida a la muchacha esta se encontraba con la cabeza gacha temblando visiblemente.

\- ¿Qué te sucede humana?- preguntó la mujer preguntándose si debía ir a avisar a su rey que la muchacha estaba por morir

\- Vete- susurro débilmente Darcy

\- ¿Qué has dicho?

\- Vete- gritó sin levantar la cabeza

\- Como quieras, sucios humanos no tienen respeto por las razas superiores- dijo la mujer dejando el agua y la comida en el piso sabiendo que Darcy no podría alcanzarlos.

En la noche la misma mujer fue enviada al dormitorio de Darcy, Loki había ordenado que Darcy debía comer y si se negaba él mismo la obligaría, muy molesta la mujer entro al dormitorio y vio a Darcy de la misma manera.

\- Escúchame bien humana, vas a comer así tenga que obligarte- dijo avanzando hacia Darcy- no tendré problemas nuevamente con mi rey, dijo decidida.

\- Por favor, solo vete- suplicó Darcy temblando visiblemente

\- Silencio- gritó la mujer y levanto el rostro de Darcy para obligarla a comer sin embargo sintió una terrible punzada de miedo al ver el rostro de la humana, sus ojos ya no eran azules eran de un color completamente rojo, su rostro era pálido y su cabello había adoptado un tono más oscuro, por fuera de sus ojos unas marcas tanto negras como azules marcaban todo el contorno de sus ojos, pero lo que más asusto a la Asgardiana, fue ver la boca de la humana, unos afilados colmillos sobresalían de su boca.

\- ¿Q-que eres?- preguntó retrocediendo

\- Vete- gritó Darcy mirándola fijamente

\- Guardias- comenzó a gritar la mujer- ayudadme

\- No, solo vete- gritó Darcy

\- Monstruo- gritó la mujer- los guardias te llevaran ante nuestro rey dijo al ver como los guardias entraban y miraban impresionados a la supuesta mortal

\- No, váyanse ahora- gritó Darcy- por favor huyan

\- ¿Huir de una mortal?- rio un guardia- no seas necia monstruosa y todo solo eres una simple humana.

Y entonces Darcy al ver tan cerca a los guardias, no pudo controlar más su naturaleza, rompió las cadenas con facilidad, como si las cadenas hubieran sido de cristal, estaba hambrienta y no podía controlar su ansia, habían pasado años ocultando su naturaleza ahora que la habían liberado no sería capaz de controlarse, los guardias avanzaron apuntándola con armas pero sin ser consciente de lo que hacía Darcy sonrió y se abalanzó sobre el guardia, los demás observaron como este luchaba pero la mujer era mucho más veloz y podrían decir que los superaba en fuerza, Darcy clavó sus colmillos en el cuello del Asgardiano y pudo darse cuenta que nunca en su vida había probado una sangre más deliciosa, su naturaleza terminó de descontrolarse y los cinco guardias perecieron bajo sus manos en cosa de segundos, cuando la sirvienta que llevaba la comida intentó huir, Darcy sonrió y se abalanzó sobre ella, de todos fue la que llevó la peor parte, sin embargo uno de los guardias moribundos logró arrastrarse hacia afuera y cerrar la puerta, ni siquiera Darcy ni 100 Asgardianos podrían abrirla solamente podía ser abierta por fuera, cuando hubo cerrado la puerta escuchaba los gritos de la mujer que los había llamado y sin poder imaginar lo que ocurría, murió sentado con una mano en el pecho en señal de honor.

Pasadas algunas horas, Loki mandó a llamar a la mujer que debía alimentar a Darcy, pero cuando le dijeron que esta no se encontraba en todo el palacio muy molesto se decidió a ir el mismo a visitar a Darcy.

Grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar el cadáver ensangrentado del guardia fuera de la habitación, e internamente se preguntó qué había ocurrido, intentó hacerlo reaccionar pero el hombre llevaba horas muerto, pudo sentir un llanto y supo que la que lloraba era Darcy, él no era ningún cobarde ni buscaría guardias que le ayudaran a averiguar, él mismo entraría, era su prisionera y él debía encargarse. Sin embargo jamás imagino lo que verían sus ojos, 4 cadáveres de guardias estaban totalmente ensangrentados tirados por todo el lugar, pero lo que más lo sorprendió fue ver que Darcy no estaba encadenada sino que se encontraba arrodillada con su cabello cubriendo su rostro en un rincón de la habitación mientras observaba el cuerpo de aquella mujer Asgardiana totalmente despedazado, sus extremidades se encontraban repartidas por toda la habitación pero lo que Darcy miraba fijamente era la cabeza de la mujer que tenía una horripilante mueca de horror. Mentiría si dijera que la escena no le puso los pelos de punta, ni siquiera en las peores guerras había visto tal ensañamiento para destrozar así a un ser vivo.

\- ¿Se puede saber qué demonios ha pasado acá?- preguntó molesto Loki- ¿Fuiste tú mortal?- preguntó o más bien exigió respuestas

\- He hecho una pregunta- gritó furioso caminando hacia la esquina donde lloraba Darcy

\- Vete por favor- dijo Darcy entre sollozos- solo vete, no hagas como ellos, por favor vete

\- ¿Quién te crees para darme órdenes a mí?- preguntó Loki sin intimidarse acercándose

\- Por favor su majestad, váyase- gritó Darcy desesperada

\- Hice una pregunta humana- dijo Loki- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

\- Vete ahora- gruñó de una manera bastante sobrenatural Darcy

\- ¿Qué demonios es lo que te sucede?- preguntó extrañado Loki

\- Soy un monstruo- sintió como sollozaba nuevamente Darcy- por favor maldita sea solo vete

Sin embargo Loki no se fue cuando se acercó aún más para tomar el cabello de la mujer y exigirle una respuesta, su sorpresa aumento cuando vio el rostro de Darcy, esa criatura era algo que nunca en sus años de estudio había visto, la mujer intentaba controlarse, pero su naturaleza le exigía cazar, intentó abalanzarse sobre Loki, pero este la esquivo con facilidad, no pensó que tendría que pelear contra una simple mortal pero era claro que Darcy no era una simple mortal, la mujer siguió atacando pero cuando intentó morder a Loki este la sujeto con fuerza del cuello mientras la arrojaba sobre la cama y la inmovilizaba.

\- Mátame- suplicó Darcy- por favor solo mátame

\- ¿Qué eres?- preguntó Loki recuperando el aliento, debía admitir que le había costado trabajo contenerla, sin embargo por suerte él era mucho más fuerte que la mujer y cualquier Asgardiano.

\- Máteme- sollozaba Darcy- soy un monstruo, he matado a gente inocente nuevamente, por favor máteme

\- Te mataré te lo aseguró- dijo Loki sujetándola con fuerza ella no dejaba de luchar- pero primero me dirás qué demonios eres

\- Maldito- gruñía Darcy su humanidad y su naturaleza luchaban y tenía intervalos en los que no era consciente, como minutos antes cuando mato a todos esos Asgardianos.

Al darse cuenta que la mujer parecía haber roto sus cadenas, Loki conjuró otras más fuertes, cadenas que se usaban para detener a los gigantes de hielo, recordó con pesar, las mismas cadenas con las que ataban a los de su propia raza y ahora debía utilizarlas contra la supuesta humana, intentó alejar ese pensamiento y solamente deseó que esta no fuera capaz de soltarse. Al ver que la mujer por fin estaba inmovilizada por más que luchaba pudo observar fijamente sus ojos, pasaban de intervalos azul a rojo, su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor y sus colmillos aparecían y reaparecían, Loki comprendió que luchaba contra ella misma, recordando como él mismo ocultaba su naturaleza realizó un hechizo potente que la debilitó y consiguió devolverla a la normalidad. Los ojos azules y todo lo demás volvieron a la normalidad, era la misma Darcy que trajo a Asgard.

\- ¿Qué eres?- preguntó con calma sentándose en el sillón interesado en esa nueva criatura.

\- Un monstruo- sollozó Darcy siendo consciente totalmente envuelta en un mar de lágrimas- esto es tu culpa, tu drenaste mi sangre y no me diste tiempo a encontrar la cura- le gritó a Loki

\- ¿Eso es lo que buscabas?- preguntó Loki

\- He matado gente inocente nuevamente- gruñó Darcy- ¿has visto lo que le hice a esa mujer?

\- He visto cosas peores- mintió Loki

\- Mátame- sollozó Darcy- no quiero ser este monstruo que me has obligado a ser nuevamente

\- ¿De dónde vienes? ¿no eres de Midgard?- preguntó Loki con curiosidad

\- Era humana y soy de Midgard si esa es su pregunta- respondió Darcy resignada, si tenía suerte el la mataría cuando respondiera.

\- No tengo paciencia mujer, dime que eres y que buscabas en Asgard ¿Qué nueva especie planea una guerra contra nosotros?- preguntó seriamente Loki

\- No responderé nada más- dijo Darcy siendo obstinada

\- ¿Debo torturarte entonces?- preguntó sádicamente Loki

\- Preferiría que me matarás de una vez- intento soltarse Darcy nuevamente y por un lapso de segundo sus ojos volvieron a ser rojos.

Loki por un minuto sintió que la comprendía, podía ver que la muchacha sufría, él también había sufrido cuando se enteró que era un monstruo al que muchos Asgardianos temían. Vio como la mujer miraba la sangre y sollozaba, y sin saber porque con magia limpio todo el desastre, ella pareció agradecerle con la mirada pero cuando Loki utilizó nuevamente el hechizo para tranquilizarla, ella pareció perder toda la fuerza, sollozó por horas en las que Loki no se movió de su lado, en su mente Darcy solo recordaba los gritos de terror de aquellos Asgardianos y el rostro de placer de ella misma mientras consumía su sangre, eso era lo peor de ser un monstruo, perdía la conciencia de sus actos, pero podía recordar todo lo que hacía cuando la recuperaba, no entendía porque el rey se quedó a su lado cuidándola, seguramente estaba pensando en la forma de experimentar con ella, lo que más temía había ocurrido, Loki se había enterado de la peor manera de su naturaleza y ahora antes de matarla haría cosas horribles con ella, sin embargo estaba lejos de pensar que lo que había despertado en Loki era empatía, al verla sollozar en aquella esquina, claramente la muchacha odiaba su naturaleza tanto como él se odiaba a sí mismo, sin embargo ahora era el rey y debía velar por la seguridad de Asgard, descubriría que era y luego la destruiría, si era una raza desconocida la que intentaba entrar a Asgard y probablemente atacarla debía estar preparado.

\- ¿Quién te ordenó intentar entrar a Asgard?- preguntó Loki calmadamente

\- Nadie- susurró Darcy

\- No quiero hacerte daño- dijo Loki ganándose una mirada sorprendida de la mujer, ¿no había dicho que quería dañarla y que esa habitación sería su infierno?

\- ¿Acaso pretende que le crea su real majestad?- dijo con sarcasmo aún en la situación en que se encontraba

\- ¿Aún crees que puedes hablarme así?- dijo casi divertido Loki, era atrayente la personalidad de aquella mujer, como ante en la situación más desventajosa era capaz de morder con un sarcasmo que podría sobrepasar al suyo propio, y él era llamado nada más ni nada menos que lengua de plata.

\- Puedo hablarle como se me dé la gana de todas maneras no saldré viva ni quiero hacerlo

\- Suficiente- dijo Loki usando su magia para conjurar una daga- ahora habla- dijo Loki poniendo la daga en el cuello de la mujer

\- ¿Realmente eres tan idiota para amenazar a una mujer que quiere morir con una daga en el cuello? – preguntó

\- No pruebes mi paciencia, sigues siendo débil contra mí- sonrió Loki

\- De todos tus ataques ¿una simple daga?- rio Darcy casi a carcajadas, quería provocarlo para que la matara, pero no podía negar que le causaba risa que el poderoso Dios del engaño, no encontrara nada mejor para amenazarla que una daga

\- No dudaré en cortar tu cuello- dijo Loki presionando más fuerte

\- Inténtalo- retó Darcy- la última vez que intente cortarme el cuello llevaba puesto un vestido blanco y fue después de matar al hombre que sería mi esposo- recordó Darcy hablando con sarcasmo, pero en el fondo ese era un recuerdo que dolía.

\- ¿No eres muy joven para casarte? Preguntó confundido

\- No se le habla de su edad a una dama- dijo Darcy y Loki presionó más fuerte

\- No tengo tiempo para bromas- gritó- dime quien te envía

\- Nadie te he dicho rey estúpido- gritó Darcy- solo mátame antes de que haga más daño

\- Lo haré pero empezaré parte por parte, hasta que me supliques que pare- dijo Loki moviendo la daga por todo el cuerpo de la mujer, haciéndola sentir miedo, sabía que Loki era ruin y la torturaría, pero no por eso sentía menos miedo- ¿Desearías que comenzara por ese lindo rostro? ¿O es que prefieres que siga por tu pecho?- dijo bajando la daga pasándola sobre los pechos de Darcy haciéndola sonrojarse, Loki era un desgraciado, era un hecho.

\- Haz lo que quieras- dijo Darcy volteando su rostro para que no notara su sonrojo.

\- ¿Entonces tal vez deba ir por tu abdomen? ¿O más abajo?- dijo haciéndola temblar involuntariamente

\- No puedo morir de esa manera, majestad- dijo con sarcasmo- ya que demoras tanto por favor observa- dijo Darcy al momento que movía una de sus manos y la quebraba haciendo presión con una de las cadenas que la sujetaban, gritó y lloro ante la acción, su naturaleza no le ahorraba el dolor pero ante la mirada sorprendida de Loki su mano comenzó a recomponerse casi de inmediato.

Aquello era algo nuevo para el Dios del engaño, sabía que tanto en Asgard, como en Vanaheim y Jotunheim, la regeneración era superior a cualquier raza, pero ¿Midgard? Los humanos podían morir con una simple herida, de pronto se sintió vil al tomar la daga y tomar el brazo de la muchacha para hacer un gran corte que le sacó más lágrimas a Darcy.

\- No llores- ordenó Loki- tú me provocaste

\- Lo sé- dijo Darcy poniendo los ojos en blanco

La herida sanó casi de inmediato, Loki se atrevía a decir que su regeneración era incluso mayor que la de los Asgardianos.

Loki no volvió a hacerle daño aquel día, ni el siguiente, ordeno que nadie se acercará a aquel lugar por seguridad, Darcy no soportaba estar en silencio, pero no quería hablar con Loki, él era el culpable de que fuera una asesina nuevamente, tal vez lo mejor era confesar la verdad.

\- Soy un vampiro- dijo Darcy atrayendo la atención de Loki

\- Nunca he escuchado hablar de esa raza, ¿de qué lugar provienes?- preguntó el rey

\- De la tierra, Midgard- le aclaró- viví oculta por muchos años, ni siquiera sé cuantos más de mi especie hay.

\- ¿Esperas que crea que estás sola?- rio Loki incrédulo

\- No espero que me creas, dijiste que puedes entrar en mi mente, puedes saber la verdad

\- Quiero que tú misma me digas la verdad querida- dijo Loki interesado

\- Me mataron junto a toda mi familia y la criatura que lo hizo me convirtió en esta cosa, lo único que sé es que me convirtió porque mi madre dijo que había magia en mi sangre, aunque jamás he visto que pueda hacer magia- dijo Darcy pensativa

\- ¿Magia?- preguntó Loki- Solo criaturas superiores a los Midgardianos tienen magia, te has delatado ¿de dónde eres originaria?- gritó Loki mirándola furioso y por un minuto la hizo sentir mucho miedo

\- De la tierra, por favor créeme- dijo encogiéndose en la cama- no poder morir no le impedía tener miedo.

\- ¿Qué es un vampiro?- preguntó Loki molesto por no saber nada de aquella raza y no saber si lo que decía la mujer era verdad

\- Ya lo viste, soy un monstruo que bebe sangre para sobrevivir, aún en contra de mi voluntad, aunque es tu culpa que haya vuelto a hacerlo pase años sin beber una gota de sangre- se quejó Darcy malhumorada

\- ¿Años? Ahora bien me dirás ¿Cuántos años tienes?- preguntó Loki confundido con la información

\- Tengo 197 años su majestad- dijo Darcy molesta

\- ¿Acaso no envejeces?- preguntó sorprendido, no era que los Asgardianos u otras razas tuvieran una esperanza de vida corta, el por ejemplo tenía muchos siglos encima, pero los Midgardianos no duraban más de 100 años, mucho menos 197 manteniéndose jóvenes.

\- Estoy muerta, ¿has visto a un cadáver envejecer?- preguntó con sarcasmo casi divertida

\- Tampoco los he visto hablar y ser insoportables, pero ya te ves aquí- dijo con el mismo sarcasmo Loki

\- ¿Cómo puedes morir?- preguntó Loki y ella supo que era su fin , pero lo esperaba conforme, morir era lo que quería

\- Con una estaca en el corazón o siendo decapitada- respondió Darcy- por favor hazlo rápido- sintió las lágrimas correr

\- ¿Por qué deseas morir?- preguntó Loki, le había suplicado muchas veces que la matara, tantas que le intrigó el por que

\- He matado más gente de la que puedes imaginar, gente que he amado, gente que me ha amado, y cuando esto toma control de mí no es este dolor lo que siento, es placer, beber su sangre me da placer, me da vida, energía, quiero morir porque soy un monstruo, un parásito que bebe sangre de otro ser vivo- lloró Darcy quebrándose, ya no podía ser divertida, alegre o sarcástica, Loki había logrado quebrar su espíritu con sus preguntas.

\- No te mataré Darcy Lewis- dijo Loki y ella lo maldijo una y otra vez, gritándole que tuviera piedad y acabara con ella, pero Loki no quería matarla, él había matado mucha gente también, y se arrepentía de muchos de esos asesinatos excepto del asesinato de su padre biológico ese era el que más había disfrutado, sin embargo no creía que aquella mujer mereciera la muerte, era un monstruo igual que él, pensó, sufría igual que él.

\- ¿Jane Foster sabía esto?- preguntó Loki- ¿Ella es otro de los tuyos? ¿Pueden concebir, tener hijos?- dijo alarmado recordando que Thor había dicho que estaba embarazada y si era así crearían una raza totalmente nueva, quien sabe que peligros podría traer esa creación.

\- No Jane es humana, es científica, me ayudo a cambio de tomar muestras de mi sangre para experimentos médicos – confesó Darcy- ella es la única que actualmente lo sabe

\- ¿Por qué? En tu planeta hay seres con fuerza sobrehumana, que tuvieron que ser creados por experimentos, tú en cambio tienes la naturaleza de la fuerza, la velocidad, y ¿magia?- dijo Loki sorprendido de que Midgard no usará un poder como ese a su favor.

\- Pero ningún héroe de mi planeta se alimenta de sangre- dijo Darcy y Loki comprendió- también todos son capaces de controlar sus poderes.

\- Tal vez es porque lo niegas en vez de adaptarte, te descontrolas porque te pones frenos, no aceptas lo que eres y no sabes los alcances de tu poder- dijo Loki

\- ¿Por qué me dices esto?- preguntó Darcy

\- Porque yo también lo hago- dijo Loki hablando con sinceridad- No soy Asgardiano, eso debes saberlo- dijo y continuó cuando la muchacha asintió y comenzó a relatar parte de su vida que no le habría contado a nadie.

 _''Un gigante de hielo, independiente que sea como yo, que nací mucho más pequeño que los de mi raza original, son por mucho más fuertes que los Asgardianos, sin embargo los Asgardianos aprendieron a superar a los gigantes de hielo en combate, los gigantes de hielo pueden transformar la materia, en este caso el hielo y el agua, mi madre Frigga desde pequeño me enseño magia, ella me enseñó a controlar esos elementos, cuando supe mi origen entendí por qué, me enseñó muchos trucos y con estudio y práctica me convertí en el mejor hechicero de todo Asgard. Sin embargó no eres nadie en Asgard si no eres un buen guerrero, y con eso me refiero a cuerpo a cuerpo, Odín nos enseñó a combatir, solo que siempre se enfocó más en Thor, el cuál jamás pudo aprender casi nada de magia por más que madre se esforzó, me di cuenta de lo diferente que era cuando era pequeño padre nos hizo combatir a mi hermano y a mí, él era un buen guerrero, me golpeaba y me derribaba solo para ver la sonrisa en el rostro de padre y su aprobación, sin embargo yo sabía defenderme, cuando Thor me ataco no me lo propuse pero lo golpee fuertemente, dejándolo de inmediato llorando en el piso con mucho dolor en su brazo, le ayude a pararse sorprendido de lo que había hecho, y cuando espere ver una sonrisa en el rostro de padre, lo que vi fue furia y decepción, tomó a Thor en sus brazos y me dijo '' no está permitido usar magia Loki, un hombre de verdad no necesita de trucos para vencer a sus oponentes, necesita fuerza''. Cuando le negué que había sido magia él se enfureció y me abofeteo delante de todos, todos se rieron de mí y escuchaba como murmuraban los amigos de Thor que era un traidor por atacar cobardemente. Lo mismo paso una y otra vez, con Volstagg, con Fandral, con Sif, con Hogun, al final padre no me golpeaba solamente me hería con sus palabras y fue él quien me bautizo con el nombre de ''Dios del engaño''. Con el tiempo dejé de hacer esfuerzo y me deje vencer, deje que todos se rieran de mi diciendo que era débil, que jamás sería un buen guerrero, y finalmente nunca más participé de los entrenamientos por más que el resentimiento de Thor hubiera pasado y me invitara animadamente a participar, me encerré en los estudios y a aprender magia, hoy en día sé que padre siempre supo que no use magia ese día ni en el siguiente, me golpeo porque sabía que era un gigante de hielo y por más que quisiera no podía olvidarlo, era un monstruo como los que él había combatido y jamás podría aceptarme como su hijo, yo no era más que una reliquia robada para él, solamente he sabido de rechazo en mi vida, oculté mi fuerza incluso sin conocer mi verdadera naturaleza, oculte mi magia y por mucho tiempo no he aceptado mi verdadera herencia, puedo comprenderte Midgardiana, sé lo que es ser un monstruo y tener que ocultarlo''-_ terminó de relatar Loki sorprendiéndose al ver lágrimas en los ojos de Darcy.

\- Creo que oficialmente tu vida ha sido peor que la mía- intento bromear Darcy- sé que llevas más tiempo en este mundo pero ¿Cuántos años tienes?

\- Tengo 1056 años- dijo Loki riendo al ver como a Darcy casi se le cae la mandíbula

\- Wow tu sí que eres un anciano- bromeo Darcy

\- Thor tiene un poco más de 1500 años- dijo Loki y Darcy sintió que se iba a desmayar.

\- ¿Jane está esperando un hijo de un hombre más viejo que una momia?- gritó Darcy haciendo que Loki soltara una carcajada sincera

\- Podría decirse que sí- pensó Loki- aunque aquí en Asgard Thor sigue siendo joven al igual que yo.

\- ¿Has conocido muchas cosas? Digo ha sido una vida muy larga- preguntó Darcy olvidando por un momento la situación en la que se encontraban.

\- He conocido y aprendido bastante- respondió Loki pensativo, sin embargó recordó la situación.

\- Como rey se me ha encargado descubrir por qué deseabas entrar a Asgard- dijo Loki haciéndola poner atención- ahora que lo sé, es mi deber averiguar quienes más podrían intentarlo.

\- Te he dicho que estaba sola- dijo Darcy confundida

\- Pero así como tú te enteraste de lo que se encontraba en Asgard, alguien más podría hacerlo, y si lo logran podría morir mucha gente- dijo Loki y Darcy comprendió que realmente era una situación complicada

\- ¿Qué pasará conmigo?- preguntó Darcy

\- Irás a Midgard conmigo- sentenció Loki

\- ¿Qué?

\- Descubriremos todo lo que tu dices no saber de tu raza, y si descubro que me has mentido, no te agradará lo que ocurrirá- dijo Loki poniéndose de pie

\- ¿Si descubres que no miento, me matarás por fin?- preguntó Darcy

\- Si descubro que no mientes, yo mismo me encargaré de buscar la cura y tú vivirás

\- ¿Por qué?- preguntó Darcy confundida, casi parecía que el rey quería ayudarla

\- No preguntes y ponte de pie- dijo Loki soltando las cadenas

\- No, por favor, hare daño- suplicó Darcy sin moverse

\- Yo puedo controlarte fácilmente- sonrió Loki con suficiencia

\- Engreído- murmuró Darcy

Dejándola sola con la habitación hechizada, Loki la dejó tomar un baño para quitar la sangre que sus ropas aún traían y en la mañana le indicó que partirían rumbo a Midgard, sin embargo nadie podía entrar a Asgard sin que Heimdall lo supiera, sin duda él sabía algo más y debía descubrir que era.


End file.
